


All I want for Christmas

by WhiteWitchDark



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWitchDark/pseuds/WhiteWitchDark
Summary: Vergil needs a thump.  Kat is happy to provide it.Written as a result of a prompt by Quix on the spardacest discord server
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC), Kat & Vergil (DmC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	1. Chapter 1

Kat pulled into the drop off bay with a screech, the wheels of the SUV protesting her driving at an almost painful pitch as she slotted them in between a beamer and a mom van of some kind. The beamer was empty and had already been ticketed, Vergil noticed absently. A short woman was hugging a man goodbye in front of the minivan. Kat drew in a ragged breath. Vergil raised a pale eyebrow and glanced over, but otherwise said nothing. Kat had been in a snit for 2 days and counting. Eventually, she would tell him what the problem was, but until then, he wouldn’t let it bother him. Enough that he had to take a commercial flight at the busiest time of the year to meet his contact. He hated crowds with a passion, and airports were as close to hell as he could imagine this side of Limbo.

“I will be back on the 28th . You have the flight details.” He said when Kat kept silent. She tensed, then slammed her hands into the steering wheel. So, this trip was the cause of her mood. Interesting.

“No,” she bit out, savaging each word as they left her mouth, “You will be on a flight back tomorrow.”

“Kat…”

“No Vergil. You will be home tomorrow, or so help me, I will drop you into Limbo and hold you there until  _ something _ beats you black and blue!”

Her venom was unexpected, and if he was honest with himself, quite scary. He had seen many of Kat’s moods over the years of their acquaintance and been on the receiving end of some of her outbursts, but something about this one was different. There was a new emotion there, one he hadn’t had directed at him before. She slammed her hands onto the steering wheel again and for a moment Vergil worried she would break it. “I can’t believe you. This damned meeting? You could have arranged it for next week. Dante might have bought your bullshit, but I know you, Vergil.” She turned to look at him with pleading eyes, “It’s Christmas.”

Oh, so that was it. He absently watched the couple in front of them separate, the man heading towards the airport doors pulling a wheelie bag behind him, throwing one last wave at the woman before he disappeared into the crowd. Leaning back in his seat, he sighed “Christmas is a  _ human _ …”

“I know. Better than you.” She rooted around in the glove box and threw an envelope at him. “Open it.”

Vergil did. It was usually better to go along with Kat when she was like this. Two tickets to Winterfest slipped easily into his gloved hand. Vergil licked his lips. The timeslot on it was 4.30, Christmas Eve. Tomorrow.

“Kat?”

“Dante got them.”

“Dante knows what we are. Why…”

Kat snarled back before he could finish, “Because up until a month ago, he didn’t know he  _ wasn’t  _ human. Because this is the first year that he’s had a reason to celebrate it properly. Because this is the first time since he was  _ eight years old _ that he’s had someone to celebrate it with. You, Vergil, are an asshole and an idiot!”

“Why didn’t he give them to me?” Vergil tried to follow his brother’s logic. Why give them to Kat to give to him? He had seen his brother every day for the last week. Dante could have given him the tickets at any point, but he had only mentioned Christmas once, and then only to determine if they would have any time off…

“He threw them in the bin after you slapped him down. I’ve been waiting for the right moment to tell you and then you pulled this meeting out of your ass.” Kat’s anger was burning out, and she leaned her arms on the steering wheel she had been abusing earlier and rested her forehead on them with a sigh.

Vergil dragged his eyes from the tickets and looked at the milling crowds of people heading into the airport to catch flights, international or otherwise and others coming out to find conveyances for the last leg of their journey. Heading home, to loved ones for the holiday. It wasn’t their holiday. He had no memories of Christmas with their parents. Although, it was possible that nothing had triggered them yet. Sparda’s spell was unravelling slowly. The degradation had speeded up once Dante had joined him, but often specific memories only came back when they were reminded of them.

The only thing worse than flying  _ out _ on the 23 December, was flying  _ back _ on the 24th . And he would have to get back before 4.30 to use these tickets which would mean cutting his meeting short. “You should go with him.” Vergil’s words were brittle as he held the tickets out to her. Dante, so obviously liked Kat and she needed more people in her corner, but part of him shriveled up and died whenever he saw them together, seen them laughing. He felt like he was somehow losing Dante every time he assigned them a job. He wasn’t sure why. Dante was his brother and Kat was not anything like a sister to him and he clearly didn’t want her as a sister. How could he lose Dante when the relationship wasn’t the same?

“You are an idiot, Vergil. He doesn’t want to go to Winterfest. He wants to go with  _ you. _ ” Kat’s voice was soft, and she didn’t lift her head from where is rested. “Just… don’t break his heart, Vergil. Now, go, or you’ll miss your flight.” 

Vergil climbed out, clutching the tickets to him. He pulled his case from the back seat and set it on the ground, each movement precise. Physical control to mask emotional upheaval. One of the few useful lessons from his adoptive father. When Dante had asked if the Order shut down for Christmas, he thought he wanted to ask Kat out. The immediate pain in his heart had made him snap something back, he couldn’t even remember the words now. But the meaning… the meaning was clear.  _ Vergil _ was too busy to take time off, but if Dante wanted to, that was Dante’s business. He was sure he would be able to work around his brother’s absence. And Dante had jauntily replied not to worry about it, he would be there if needed.

He slid the tickets into his inside pocket and extending the handle of his bag. Then with a nod to Kat, he made his way into the airport, intent on finding the First-Class Lounge as quickly as possible. Making 4.30 would be hard, but dammit, he was going to try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Vergil make it in time?

The Winterfest tickets were burning a hole in his jacket pocket. 

And, of course, the plane was delayed. He despised flying normally, but commercial flights... If he had to fly, then he usually flew private, but with the time of the year, it had been impossible to rearrange his return on short notice by charter. He had had to fly out on a commercial flight and now, he had to fly back on one. Vergil stopped himself tapping a foot through sheer force of will while the harried stewardess apologized over the intercom again for the delay. He must be in the air in the next half an hour to have a chance of making it. And even that was pushing it. In retrospect the meeting had been a bad idea and a waste of time. The contact had been wrong and the item a replica, rather than the original that Vergil wanted. Most irritating, particularly because he had only arranged it in a fit of pique over what he thought was a developing relationship between Dante and Kat. He was honest enough with himself to admit he hadn’t wanted to see them get together. 

He glanced at his watch again, but before he registered the time, the stewardess caught his attention by abruptly sitting down and pulling on her seatbelt. The plane began to move even as she took the handset down and announced they had their departure slot.

Finally, the plane left the ground. He checked his watch. One twenty. He could still make it.

They had been circling Limbo City airport for twenty minutes. Vergil had given up trying to stop his foot tapping. He had managed to stop himself checking his watch every minute though. More success in his control than the man across the aisle from him, at least, who looked ready to start throwing things. He wasn’t the only person on the flight agitated by the delay and the increasingly stressed cabin crew had been running back and forth since they had been allowed out of their seats. Vergil swallowed the last of his whiskey and dropped the plastic glass into the rubbish bag of a passing steward, before turning and staring out the window. He could see Winterfest below him, the entire Pavilion Gardens lit up with a million fairy lights and snowflakes. It looked beautiful from up here. And somewhere done there, his brother was mopping around headquarters thinking Vergil had brushed him off.

He was just contemplating opening the emergency hatch and jumping - he would survive it - when the cabin crew dashed back to their seats. Finally, they were landing. He checked his watch. Three fifty. He couldn’t make it back to The Order, but there might still be a way…

He called Kat as he left the airport, waving down a taxi even as he dialed, “I’m on the ground. Can you get Dante to the Gardens?”

“You only have twenty minutes, Vergil!”

“I know. The plane was delayed and the traffic here is horrendous. I won’t make it back to you in time. But I can make the gardens.”

There was a pause at the end of the line, “You better make it.”

“I will” the line was dead before he uttered the words. The taxi pulled up and he climbed in, “I have twenty minutes to make it to Winterfest. I’ll tip you two hundred if you can get me there in time.”

The driver nodded once before peeling out into the traffic to a wave of yelled obscenities and honking horns.

The car slowed to a crawl once it was out of the airport. There was simply too much traffic, and all of it was in a rush. Vergil checking his watch. Ten past four. He wasn’t going to make it at this rate. Devine retribution for arranging that damned meeting during the holiday season! Suddenly, the cab pulled off the road and turned down an alleyway. Vergil grabbed his seatbelt as they sped up. It bumped over the old cobbled stones and took a corner with a centimetre to spare. One alleyway let to another as the driver zigzagged through the city until it spilled out onto the road across from the park and he could see Winterfest lighting up the other end. His breath hissed out between his teeth; the traffic was at a standstill. He checked his watch again. Four twenty-five. Pulling out his wallet, he handed the cabbie the fare on the screen and the two hundred he had promised him, then opened the door and dived out without saying a word. At least the standing traffic made it easy to reach the path. Making sure no spotters were looking his way, he drew on his demonic heritage _blurred_ forward, moving faster then the eye could see. The half mile of the park passed by in an instant.

Dante and Kat were standing near the end of the queue. Kat looked annoyed. Dante looked confused and… something… something Vergil didn’t want to look too closely at, because it was make him wonder why he hadn’t wanted Kat and Dante together in the first place and _that _was not something he was ready to think about yet. He came to a stop beside them, making Kat jump. Dante just looked at him, surprised it was him, but not surprised someone was there, “Vergil? I thought you had a meeting.”

“I did. Some things are more important than my meeting.” He pulled the tickets from his pocket and showed them to his brother. Dante looked away, his cheeks colouring and the faint red spreading down his neck.

Kat smiled at him and held out her hand for his bag. “Have fun.” Then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to go, both nearly finished. But a delay is, alas, unavoidable. I have another project, with a deadline, that's giving me grief and I really, really need to get my head in the game on it.

**Author's Note:**

> If I put this into the wrong collection, let me know


End file.
